Thomas Gets Bumped
Thomas Gets Bumped is the sixth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Nickel in a Pickle in 1991. Plot Every afternoon, Thomas puffs along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. They pass the watermill, then come to a big farm and see a village nestled either side of it. Whenever children hear Thomas coming, they stand on the bridge to wave at him. One day, Thomas is waiting at a signal to talk to some children. Percy is waiting too and teases Thomas that if he is late, Sir Topham Hatt will replace him. Thomas scoffs at Percy but is secretly worried. The next day, Thomas sees an inspector waving a red flag. He sees some children waving at him on the bridge too, asking if he will take them home. The stationmaster explains to the driver that the school bus broke down. The children climb on board Annie and Clarabel, and Thomas takes them to the next station where Bertie is waiting to take them home. When Thomas finishes his job, he is very late and worries that Sir Topham Hatt will be cross with him. Next morning, Thomas is relieved that Sir Topham Hatt is nowhere to be seen at the station, but Thomas' fears worsen when the rails on the branch line buckle from the hot temperature. Thomas tries to stop in time, but he derails on the buckled tracks. Later, he is sent to shunt trucks in the yard while the workmen repair the line. Bertie takes Thomas' passengers for him, but he makes more stops to let passengers off closer to their homes, and Thomas worries that Bertie will replace him. However, after the line is repaired, Sir Topham Hatt changes Thomas' timetable so he and Bertie can work together more often. To Thomas' relief, the passengers say that they missed Thomas and are glad to have him back, and he thanks Bertie for taking care of them while the line was repaired. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * The Little Boys * Stephen Hatt (not named) * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Toryreck * Tidmouth Sheds * Dryaw Goods Station * The Country Line * Shunting Yards * The Valley Bridge * The Watermill (stock footage) * Lower Suddery (deleted scene) Trivia * This is the first episode not based on a story by Wilbert or Christopher Awdry. Instead, it is adapted from two magazine stories, Hello, Thomas! and A Bump on the Line, both written by Andrew Brenner. * Stock footage from Percy's Promise is used. * The last scene of the episode freezes shortly before the credits. Goofs * In side views of Thomas waiting at the signal with Percy, the bolt holding the siderods on his front wheels is missing. * When Thomas' signal lowers, its support post leans slightly to the right. * A wire can be seen under Annie and Clarabel when Thomas puffs along before reaching the broken track. * When Thomas falls off the tracks, a stone is visible underneath him. * The sign on Ffarquhar station is blank and the roof is badly damaged. * When Thomas passes by the Goods Station at the beginning, Thomas' signal is up. * In one shot at Knapford, James can be seen ahead of Percy, but when Percy talks to him, James has moved further back. * In the restored version of the episode, when Bertie is carrying Thomas' passengers, Bertie has his sad face on when he is supposed to be happy. * In a close-up of Thomas' driver after they are flagged down, Thomas' fireman is not in his cab. * In some close-ups of Thomas' driver after the crash, Annie is facing the wrong way. * Percy's roof is lifted throughout the episode. Merchandise * Books - Thomas, Bertie and the Bumpy Line * Buzz Books - Thomas Gets Bumped Home Media Releases UK * Time for Trouble and other stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Ghost Train and other stories/Time for Trouble and other stories * The Complete Series 3 * Fun Time Favourites * My Little Thomas and Bertie Adventures DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories * Best of Thomas * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD Boxsets * Best Tales on the Tracks * Platinum Edition * Best of James/Best of Thomas Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best of Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 8 AUS * Time for Trouble and other stories * The Complete Series 3 * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 * My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Time for Trouble and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 3 GER * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 6 * Rail Free for Steam and Diesel! SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 5 IN * Ghost Train and Other Stories UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 13 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.1 * Bertie and Harold Fellow Friends * Thomas and his Lovely Friends DVD Boxsets * The Complete DVD Box 1 PHL * Time for Trouble (DVD) NL * The Ghost Train (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas SVN * Henry's Forest (Slovenian DVD) MYS * Diesel Does it Again and Other Thomas Adventures * Don't Tell Thomas and Other Adventures DK * Now There Will Be Trouble and Other Stories NOR * Anniversary * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train FIN * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train ITA * On Christmas Eve CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends - Volume 9 (Thai DVD) es:El Golpe de Thomas ja:トーマスとバーティーのてだすけ pl:Tomek Wypada z Szyn Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video